1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a notification method, more particularly to a remote notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, especially mobile phones, have been widely used in daily life for communication. If the mobile phone is left at home, some important incoming calls or short messages will be missed, resulting in the user's inconvenience.
The remote notification system in the current market of mobile phones only provides a service in which incoming calls and short messages will be forwarded from one mobile phone to another through the network setting when the mobile phone is lost. For example, a console designed by a certain manufacturer of mobile phones supports such a setting function. However, such a forwarding service requires two mobile phones having different phone numbers and does not provide an email notification service, so that a user can not receive the incoming call information and short messages through a cloud computing.
Even though some telecommunications companies would notify users via the short message service (SMS) while users missed incoming calls, users could not know the notices from the telecommunications companies if their mobile phones were not with them.